A YuGiOh Halloween Special
by luvcatz941
Summary: Here is the Halloween special. I'll have you all know that after I get the Thanksgiving special up, kaci12 and I will be working on a special fanfic about the next generation of YuGiOh before GX. I hope you'll enjoy this, the Thanksgiving special, and the next YuGiOh generation. Enjoy!


It's Halloween and everyone is getting ready. The gang had agreed to throw a Halloween Party at Seto's mansion. The girls and the hikaris agreed to surprise their lovers with their costumes, leaving the yamis and the guys to set everything up for the party after having their chosen costumes prepared. Yugi and the other hikaris and the girls wanted to really surprise their lovers and fiances, so they are going to help each other out with their costumes.

After doing costume shopping, Anzu went with being a princess, Shizuka as a Indian princess, Mai as a Dragon Lady, Jonouchi as a dog, Malik as a white ninja, Ryou as a white samurai, and finally Yugi as a divine angel. And so, knowing what they'll be, the girls helped each other with the make-up and their hair styles and the guys helped each other with their costumes.

With the girls in a separate room from theirs, Jonouchi helps Malik while Ryou helps Yugi look like a stunning angel for his yami after Yugi had helped the albino into his somewhat light samurai costume. Everyone had agreed that the couples would be matching each other: so Yami is a fallen angel while Yugi is his divine angel; Bakura as a black samurai while Ryou is his white samurai; Marik and Malik the same colors but as ninjas; Jonouchi as a dog with Seto as his dog trainer which was a huge laugh for everyone except Jonouchi and Seto only thought of it as a way to tease his canine lover; Honda is a prince while Anzu is his princess; Otogi an Indian warrior with Shizuka as his Indian princess; and finally Valon and Mai as the dragon lord and lady.

A few hours later, night has just started to take over the sky by the time the hikaris and the girls were ready. When the two groups stepped out of the rooms, they were all surprised by each others appearances: Anzu's short hair was curled into medieval ringlets and she was wearing a red medieval gown with a brown sash tied in the front; Shizuka's beautiful red hair was in a loose Indian braid with markings in the shape of arrows underneath her eyes and her dress was open on one shoulder and was a long as her knees with feathers hanging at different spots on her dress; Mai had left her blond hair be all wavy and down with the skirt part of her dragon lady dress open in the front just above her knees and a bit longer in the back, reaching to her ankles; Jonouchi was simply wearing the dog costume that Otogi had forced him to wear one time with a few markings on his cheeks for the whiskers with a fake doggy tongue hanging out of the costume's mouth; most of Ryou and Malik faces were hidden underneath the ninja/samurai masks and both wore white with Malik as a ninja and Ryou as a samurai with their fake weapons strapped to their sides.

As for Yugi, he took the girls completely by surprise as the guys simply nod at the girls' admiration of the work they did for Yugi; he was wearing white short shorts with the sides of a long skirt hanging next to his slender legs, a light silver shirt with ruffles at the end of the sleeves, silver boots, beautiful angel wings strapped to his back with the tips reaching at his elbows when he holds his arms out to the sides, his face was lightly covered with a white powder with silver sparkles spread over his face to make his features sparkle when a light hits them at a certain angle.

Really amazed that the guys made Yugi such a beautiful divine angel, Shizuka said with a very warm smile, "You guys did amazingly with Yugi."

With Yugi blushing and the guys giving 'very proud of our work' grins, Anzu agreed with a nod, "I really do think that out of all of us, Yugi will be the must stunning one at the party and I think that Yami is really going to love your costume the most."

"I really hope so." Yugi reply as his face became a lot more red from all of the compliments about his costume.

"Hey, if you all are done with commenting on each others costumes, it's time for us to go!" Jonouchi yelled from down the hall of the Game Shop to the house.

"Seto has sent his limo for us." came Malik's voice.

"Coming!" Mai called to the two boys and they all hurried out of the Game Shop entrance and carefully into the limo with the driver holding the door open for them. Once all seated and settled inside, the driver went back to his side of the limo and within a couple minutes, he is driving the limo back to the Kaiba mansion.

At the mansion, the rest of the guys are waiting for the hikaris and the girls to arrive while lounging in the first floor of the library. Yami, being dressed as a fallen angel with nothing but black on with a few tears in his clothes, black leather boots with buckles and he had black arch-wings on his back with fake blood on a few spots and black markings on his face that appeared to be a fallen angel's tears was leaning against a maple desk, thinking about how his Little One will look like as a divine angel.

Valon, being dressed as a dragon lord, is leaning against a wall, on the phone with Mai. Bakura, being a black samurai and Marik, a black ninja are sitting in a couple chairs discussing their usual ideas for torturing someone with their masks down so they could talk normally. Honda, being a prince and Otogi, an Indian warrior are slouched on a sofa, talking about which of their girlfriends will be cuter than the others. And Seto, leaning next to Yami as a dog trainer with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"How do you suppose they'll look like when they get here?" Seto asked as they waited for the beloved hikaris to arrive.

Shaking his head, Yami replies, "Don't know, but I am looking forward to seeing Yugi as a divine angel."

To hear them talk about their lovers, the others all reply that they can't wait to see their lovers as well. Noticing light of a car coming up his driveway, Seto smirks and says, "Looks like we won't be needing to wait any longer now." Pointing to behind him, Yami and the others saw the limo had stopped but it was too dark to see everyone get out of the vehicle.

Leaving the library to wait in the front lobby, the first to enter one at time were the girls. The first to enter was Mai. Locking eyes with his wife, Valon came up to her and gently kiss her on the cheek, being careful of her make-up. When they stepped to the side, next to enter was Anzu. Seeing how beautiful his fiance is as a medieval princess, Honda held her hand, giving it a historical kiss on her slender fingers and they soon joined the dragon lord and lady.

Next to enter was Shizuka. Gazing upon his Indian princess, Otogi lifted her up into his arms and twirled her around a bit before the two stood next to the first two couples. Then came in Jonouchi, being a sulky dog, making everyone laugh. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Seto gave him the 'down boy' command to playfully tease him. Next to enter were Malik and Ryou, leaping inside and doing their acts as a ninja or a samurai, with their yamis joining them before they placed kisses on their hikaris' cheeks.

And finally, taking a deep breath, Yugi stepped inside the mansion. As soon as the yamis saw him enter, they were in complete surprise to see how stunning he looked as an innocent angel. Approaching his aibou, Yami raised a hand to his hikari's cheek, being mindful of his make-up and Yugi simply melted into his beloved's caress. Now that everyone is there, Seto led all of the couples to the party room, where there is dining, gaming, dance and movie areas all over the room. Each area had different colored curtains and Halloween decorations so the areas were like their own separate rooms in the party room.

They started off with the dining area and enjoyed the dishes with mummy toes(little hot dogs wrapped in a croissant roll), dragon blood and dragon claws(chunky mild salsa with black tostitos scoops), zombie fingers(pickle spears covered in a bread coat), bloody maries(tomato juice with a tiny amount of alcohol) and a few other Halloween dishes and drinks.

After getting enough to eat and drink, everyone went separate ways to enjoy the party. Yami and Yugi along with Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik went to the gaming area with Honda and Anzu along with Otogi and Shizuka dancing on the dance floor and Seto, Jonouchi, Valon and Mai went to the movie area to watch come horror films along with a few comedy Halloween movies.

While playing some games that are just like the arcade games in the Kaiba Corp theme park, Yami, Bakura and Marik had noticed a certain figure in a corner of the room; she had long black hair with red streaks, wearing a long black dress with orange in the shape of spider webs with the silver lace appearing to be real spider silk and they did not even fail to notice the black wings on her back.

Turning to each other, Yami, Bakura and Marik all thought the same thing; she must be the Halloween angel. Before going over to her, the three yamis turned toward their hikaris to tell them that they need to check on something. When Yugi, Ryou and Malik simply nod and given their loves sweet kisses on their cheeks.

And so, approaching the black angel, she saw them and simply smiled at the three former spirits. "Good evening, my pharaoh, thief king and torture master. I hope you are enjoying the party."

With a nod from all three of them, Yami said, "You're the Halloween angel, aren't you?"

Curtsying to the pharaoh, the Halloween angel reply, "Indeed."

Out of curiosity, Bakura asked, "Why is it that we are the only ones who can see you holiday divine ones?"

"You three used to be spirits and spirits that were revived by an angel are always able to see us holiday ones while we simply appear as normal humans."

"What is your job as the Halloween angel?" Marik asked.

"I make sure that everyone enjoys Halloween with a few scary parts here and there. Just like I did with those four who went to watch some movies. At the scary parts, I made them scary enough to make all of them jump and cling to each other, making them laugh at the silliness of being scared and possibly screaming like little girls."

Imagining Seto screaming just like that with Jonouchi clinging onto him and Mai jumping into Valon's protective arms, the three former spirits laughed at the image. After a couple seconds of laughing, the three heard their hikaris call for them, saying they want to go dance. Just as they went to return to their lovers, the Halloween angel stopped Yami for a moment and said with a kind smile as she glanced toward Yugi, "Your little one is adorable, he makes an excellent divine angel."

Thinking about all those times he's spent with his beloved aibou, Yami could only smile at those memories and thought for his little one, "I always thought of as my little angel." Once the Halloween angel released him, Yami went back to Yugi and lead him onto the dance floor and soon they joined the samurais and ninjas in a dance.

By the time it was late and the party was over, everyone was lead to their prepared rooms since they all agreed that they'll just spend the night at the Kaiba mansion since some people might be too drunk. Deciding to go with his fiance just like most of everyone did, Yugi follows Yami into his room. With the door shut behind them and he secretly locked it so they had some privacy, Yami scooped up his little lover, making Yugi let out a giggle, and walked over to the four-poster king size bed, laying him down on the soft bed and pounced onto his little light and they had a make-out session along with a few steamy moments.

Watching the couples either rest peacefully or made-out, the Halloween angel simply smiled and turned toward an imaginary audience and said with a wink and giving everyone the peace sign, "Happy Halloween!" And with another wink, she disappeared into the night.


End file.
